The Tales Of Captain Swan
by piratesahoy
Summary: A place for all my one shots and Tumblr prompts...
1. Nightmare

**CS prompt: Killian has a nightmare and Emma has to comfort him please **

_Everything he'd been working so hard on becoming was crumbling right in front of his eyes. With his heart clutched strongly in the hands of his now unreformed enemy. He stared into the vastness of pure evil and darkness held in the eyes of Rumplestiltskin. His only thought. **Emma.** His Emma, his one and only, and she looking up in full terror of the events unfolding. And he couldn't do anything, nothing at all and that was the worst part. She was watching his demise. It was worse than anything he could ever imagine, it was heart wrenching even without his heart being in his chest._

_As the life was slowly being squeezed out of him in the most painful of ways possible, he looked down to Emma in a last attempt to seek help, anything to stop the pain. And in that second the nightmare became a dream, all the pain escaped him, filled with a sort of dread. An unknown dread. _

_An antagonizing scream tore the silence in the room. Then another. Louder. More painful. Whipping his head in the direction of the only sound, knowing that scream, that voice, that terror. His stomach sank in horror. His Emma crying out in pain, a pain he caused. It had transferred to her. All of his pain now emitting from Emma. How, he didn't care, all he cared about was her. _

_It was his fault. He'd caused this. _

_Running to her aid as fast as possible, but it wasn't quick enough. She collapsed onto the cold floor. The heart that now seemed linked to Emma crumpled into ash._

_It was happening again. _

_It was Milah all over again._

_And god did it frighten him._

_Holding her for dear life, he could see her eyelids fluttering shut. She was almost gone._

_"No…Stay awake… Emma please…" he kept begging and begging like a mantra. Slowly teardrops fell from his eyes and onto her unmoving, lifeless body, but he didn't care, all he cared about was her. Inside he was screaming. He knew how this ended. It was déjà vu_.

_With the little energy she had left, she lifted her head up to his face and let out a faint whisper, barley audible, while giving him one last kiss. His tears increased and everything around him was blurry. The saltiness from his tears could be tasted as he continued to kiss her; he had to keep this kiss in his memory forever. _

_After what seemed like seconds, her face fell backwards into his now shaking hand. She should've had longer; they should've had longer. _

_Tears streaming down, he couldn't help but sob. Killian cradled her lifeless head. And after a few minutes he stopped for a second and just stared at her cold body._

_"I love you too" _

_He knew in his heart that he couldn't live without her. Ever. And so he carried on crying and sobbing and crying and sobbing for what felt like an eternity._

Suddenly he woke up, with beads of sweat running down his face, and manic breathing.

"Shhh… Don't worry, I'm here"

Looking to his left he saw his beloved.

His Emma.

Relief flooded his whole body.

She was alive.

She was still here.

"Swan… I.. I…thought…you'd…gone…"

"Hey, you could never get rid of me that easily" Emma grasped onto his still shaking hand and held it tightly, as she snuggled closer to him, telling him subconsciously that everything was going to be okay, that everything was fine.

"But…"

"I'm here and I'm not leaving anytime soon, so don't worry it was just a nightmare, it wasn't real, come here…" She then held him closer into a hug, soothing his back, as she kept reassuring him and he just listened and held her for dear life and he never wanted to let her go. Ever.

After a few minutes he spoke.

"Swan…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you so…so much." Barely a whisper but loud enough for her to hear, she just smiled in the dark and held him tighter.

"And I love you"

And this carried on, every night, the same nightmare, the same outcome for 2 weeks until finally he managed to sleep through a whole night but only if she was snuggled in the crook of his neck, close enough to hear her heartbeat.


	2. Baking

**Prompt: Killian and Emma baking a cake together just enjoying the quiet moments.**

"Swan, could you possible pass me the butter I'm in a tad of bother?" Killian shouted from the kitchen.

Putting down her book in the living room, Emma sighed to herself, her boyfriend, Captain Hook couldn't even maneuver himself around her kitchen even after living in the apartment for more than 4 months. But she couldn't complain, it was kind of cute to see the formidable Captain Hook, with a hook for a hand try his hand at baking.

Entering the kitchen, Killian was nowhere to be seen; looking around she saw the butter lying open on the worktop.

"Killian babe, what's going on?" Emma was slightly worried what with all the villains that seem attracted to the town.

Suddenly Killian's head popped up from behind the kitchen island, just for a second, enough for him to throw what looked like flour at Emma.

She couldn't react fast enough and before Emma knew it she stood there in shock, covered in flour from head to toe. His sniggering could be heard from behind the counter, she was going to kill him.

"The games on pirate, remember who has two hands here!" Whilst saying this Emma picked up on of the ingredients she saw on the side and slowly made her way to where she knew Killian was now hiding.

Still laughing and oblivious to where Emma was, Killian suddenly felt the trickle of wetness down his neck, looking up he saw his temptress of a girlfriend with an empty egg shell in her hand holding back the laughter.

"Love, that was bad form, not to mention that was for the cake." Killian stated whilst still reeling over the fact he had egg all in his hair and now his shirt.

"Well you were the one who started it, so I believe that was bad form as you say keep saying." Still finding it hard not to laugh at her now silly looking boyfriend, Emma couldn't help but feel happiness and not because she was covered in flour but because this is how she imagined a perfect life, and she has it, finally, she had found her happy ending.

Standing up Killian grabs Emma from behind as she's walking back to the living room. Turning her around Killian looks at her with love and passion. "Well perhaps I missed a certain princess's company" Before he's even finished the sentence, his lips are on hers kissing her senseless till she feels weak in the knees and she know that this is only going to end one way, and it included much less clothes.

Lets just say that the cake never got finished.


	3. Bones AU

So here's a new one-shot, I'm sorry if there's mistakes I desperately need a beta reader – if you are interested comment below or PM me. Xx Enjoy!

**Prompt: CS Bones AU**

_"__Listen, I just have to get all my ducks in a row" said the asshole of a man named Killian Jones._

_"__I can be your duck!" I exclaimed from nowhere my obvious crush for this man showing in the most embarrassing way._

_There was something about this man that was different, that didn't make me run in the opposite direction and it certainly wasn't his humour. But he scared me; the way I felt so comfortable with him. _

_I know what he probably thought 'She's a know-it-all with no social skills or sarcasm'. But for that moment I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine and there was an unexplainable spark._

_9 years later _

Walking down the makeshift aisle towards the handsome man in a tuxedo, all I could think of was the first moment I knew there was something different about this man.

Killian Jones.

Soon to be my husband.

_Our first kiss was hidden in secrets and mystery. One rainy night, drunk as could be, drowning in our sorrows and yet it felt like the best night of my life._

_His mouth was like God from above, which was absolutely absurd since that was scientifically proven to not be the case and yet in this exact moment none of that mattered, non of the facts about bones or the worlds cultures mattered. It all stopped. And I felt at home. _

_I knew it was wrong. I knew we shouldn't have done it and yet I don't regret because I felt that spark again._

Standing in front of him, with the vicar between us, all I could think about was how I still felt that spark, through all the wars, serial killers, and ghosts and snakes. He was my present, my past, and most importantly my future. And I couldn't wait a second longer to have that ring on my finger.

"Chasing you has been the smartest thing I've ever done in my life and being chased by you has been my greatest joy. But now we don't have to chase each other because we caught each other"

Finishing his vows, tears were streaming down both of our faces as I saw his love for me seeping through every tear and the happiest smile I've ever seen.

Getting out a piece of paper, my vows, memories of everything that's happened between us flashed before my eyes.

"When Hodgins and I were…

_Stuck in this car, under who knows how much dirt, I sat there with Hodgins thinking about all the things we never got to say. Thinking there was no way out, we both wrote letters to express the feelings we never expressed. Writing all my emotions. Letting it all out felt good, almost satisfying. _

_As the oxygen is running out, all I can think of is this one man Killian Jones, the man I never told the truth._

_The next thing I remember was being pulled from the dirt with strong hands, his hands. The letter all but forgotten in my pocket. _

_Until now._

"Dear Agent Jones, you are a confusing man. You are irrational and impulsive, superstitious and exasperating. You believe in ghosts and maybe Santa Claus and because of you I've started to see the universe differently. How is it possible that simply looking into your fine face gives me so much joy? Why does it make me so happy that every time I try to sneak a peek at you, you're already looking at me? Like you it makes no sense, and like you it feels right"

Taking a breath, looking into his deep blue eyes, I started to see forms of tears. And I knew that I had found home.

"If I ever got out of here, I will find a time and place to tell that you make my life messy and confusing and unfocused and irrational and wonderful. This is that time, this is that place."

Finishing my vows, I look down as he puts the wedding ring on my finger and it finally feels perfect, no more chasing. I can't help but get emotional, before I met this handsome man, I didn't even believe in marriage and yet here I am surrounded by my friends and family and most importantly him.

Emma Swan and Killian Jones continued their life as partners both in work and in life, neither of them wanting anything different. And that spark stayed with them till their death.


	4. Black and White

**Finally a new one shot! This was for captainswan's twitter oneshot week, you can also see this fanfic on their account. Thanks for all the kudos and comments, I really appreciate them!**

_Things aren't so black and white. Sometimes the only way we can realise this is to see colour._

_"Black and white symbolise the alternatives of hope and despair to which mankind is forever subjected."_

Today is the day.

Today Emma Swan becomes Emma Jones.

She had always dreamed of her big day, but never thought it would be, well, this big. She imagined something small and something not fancy, as she never expected to be rich, or hell, a princess. But now everything had changed, she was standing below deck, having her mother fuss over her, something she never had before and was dressed in a beautiful long white lace dress, fit for a queen. Looking in the mirror, Emma felt something she'd never felt, pure and undeniable happiness. And for saying this was her big day, she wasn't at all nervous.

He on the other hand was a nervous wreck, standing on the make-shift alter on his ship, he stared around not recognising the ship around, covered in flowersand wedding banners. And he was all dressed up in a black suit with similarities to his pirate outfits. Killian nervously runs his hand through his hair,

6 months ago Emma Swan had all the hope in the world that Killian Jones could be bought back from the most despair place, the underworld. She was the white, and he was the black, it was as simple as that. Once she found him, both worlds collided, and everything stopped, they looked into each others eyes and saw something they both had never felt, the spark of true love. It was like electricity. An then they knew, they will never be apart and most importantly they will undyingly love each other for the rest of eternity.

Walking down the isle holding the hand of her father was something she never thought would be possible, but now it was happening. She could see his beautiful smile from across the room, he looked so handsome, not that she would tell him he's already too smug for his own good. As she was walking down to her husband to be, with the calming sea as a backdrop, she could see all of her family on either side of her, her mother, half in tears, her brother, friends and most importantly her son standing proud as the best man.

Standing side by side, they contrast in colour, black and white, but in heart they were the same, they were vibrant and most importantly, they were connected. Their smiles were so bright they could light up an entire street, they were beaming with happiness, pure happiness.

"Do you have your own vows?"

"Yes" Emma and Killian sang in unison.

"Killian, will you begin"

"Aye, Emma, oh Emma, from the moment I met you, I knew you were special, you turned a vengeful pirate, into someone who could feel love, have love, and most importantly find happiness. And Emma you are my happiness, you are my life, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to grow old together. I cant imagine my life without you, you are my everything. I vow to honour you as my wife, my best friend, and my partner for life. For every story I tell with my life, i want to tell it with you. For every hard time we endure, I want to endure it with you. For every memory we make, I want to celebrate it with you. I want to wake up everyday and see your beautiful face."

(Henry passes the ring to Killian).  
"With this ring (slides ring onto Emmas hand,) I give you my heart, which is technically yours, i promise on this day forward, you shall not walk alone, may my heart be your shelter, and my arms be your home"

At the end of his speech, tears were falling from Emmas face, no one had ever declared their love for her like this, it was beautiful.

"And now Emma, its your turn" said the vicar.

"Okay, so I don't know how to do better than that, (wiping away the tears,). Killian Jones, you are what I always dreamed of, when I was a kid, I dreamed of happiness and love, but back then it was only that. A dream. I was alone, and honestly I never thought I would find anyone to spend the rest of my life with, someone to hold, someone to fall asleep with. When we met, I was closed off, I didn't think love was possible. Yet here we are. Slowly you knocked down my walls, until all that was left, was someone who was ready to love, and boy do I love you and I want to spend to the rest of my life."

(Henry passes ring to Emma).  
"So with this ring (slides ring onto Killians finger,) I want to love you unconditionally because life without you is not worth living, and I think I made that pretty clear when I went to the underworld for you. We will have a life together, and love each other more and more everyday, and I can't wait."

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

When they kissed, it was like a firework, or true loves kiss, who knows. But something it definitely was, was a spark of colour, with the hope of the future outweighing the past of despair.


	5. Pregnancy Fiascos

**CS prompt: They're expecting a baby and Emma is going over board with buying things because she wants to be sure their baby has everything the way she didn't and Killian lets it go on for a while until he confronts her and they talk it out**

**Had loads of fun with this one, especially with all the angst captain swan is having. So here is a little fluff fun to lighten the mood!**

He lets it slide for awhile, I mean who is to tell a hormonal pregnant woman with magic that she was going overboard. After all she did sacrifice half her heart to him in the underworld, how could he tell her when he owes her his life.

But then one day she takes it too far. He comes home from work, he now works as the deputy sheriff what with the sheriff now heavily pregnant, both her husband and her father had very strong opinions as to working in the line of fire. So now she is a gloried housewife, but heavily pregnant and magic. There lies the problem. Because she now spends her days shopping, or more preciously baby shopping. At first it's just the small things, some clothes and teddy bears, for both girl and boy, as they kept the sex a surprise. And Killian didn't really think there were a problem, he just thought that's what parents do in this world.

Then it slowly gets out of control, he comes to see bags of god knows what covering their living room floor. When he asks her what they are, she just responds with 'the baby needs clothes'. It was then he saw the issue, they now had enough clothes for their child to last years. And then after that day, every time he comes home the pile gets bigger and bigger until he can barely see the floor in both the kitchen and the living room. And quite frankly he is worried that she may trip up on the hundreds of bags full of clothes and everything else you could possible think.

When he asks her again why she was buying so much stuff, she just reflects the question, trying not to answer it truthfully. It's then he knows there is definitely a problem.

One night when they are snuggled in bed, his hand on her stomach waiting for their baby to kick, he decides to bring it up again.

"Love, I know there is something wrong, all these things you bought, it's getting out of hand"

"Killian, I don't want to talk about it"

"Emma, love, remember the promise we made on our wedding day, no more secrets"

"Okay...I just want our baby to have everything they could possibly need because I never had that, I want them to have only the best. I want them to be..."

"Loved, aye love, that's all I want too, and I know you want them to have everything but I think we may have everything and more by the looks of things downstairs"

Then Emma realised that no matter what their child will not have the same life as her. With Killian by her side, their child will be loved as much as humanly possible. That night they both lay together listening to their child kicking and just staring into each other's eyes knowing that no matter what, they will always have each other.

1 month later

The Swan-Jones family now had not one extra member but two. Turned out the scanning equipment in Storybrooke Hospital isn't that reliable. Perhaps they may have not have too many clothes after all. When Liam and Annie grew up they realised they were so lucky to have their parents, as they loved them with every essence of their bodies and they also always had more than enough clothes to live off, but they never knew why.


End file.
